Our love romance
by oneandonlyme
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guyz like it!..this is about haruhi and hikaru the two of them are married but something bad happen.Haruhi found out and moved to America with her son that Hikaru dint even know he had a child...What will happen!
1. The happy and sad begining

Shes plain but wise,shes cute,nice,and the only person who can tell us apart. Haruhi Fujiyoka,my one and only first love,and we have been married since we graduate in Ouran. How did I tell her I love her? Simple, I told her at the graduation party and she felt the same way as me,and I kissed her for the first time after that graduation.

After are mirrage we went into a honeymoon,then went to our new house. Of curse Haruhi became a lawyer like she wanted too and I became a fashion designer."Hikaru it's time for breakfast".I look into her eyes and smiled warmly to her."yes Haruhi just one moment".I finished my design and went down stairs. I saw her with her briefcase and was ready to leave."Wait your not eating breakfast with me?" I said with a sadness voice."Sorry Hikaru but I'll be late for work,I have cases to day"."No! Your not going!".You will have breakfast with me whether you like it or not!". I took her case and threw it in the couch,and grab her arms."Hikaru I don't have time for this!.I'm going to be late!"."Haruhi that is what you always says every day"."Please have breakfast with me for once".I looked at her with a puppy dog eyes."OK fine. I gave up".We took a sit and had a nice breakfast.

(Haruhi)

"Thank you Mr. Ashima for your time"."Ah that's not a problem Mrs. Hitachin".I walk outside of the hospital building and the limo was waiting for me to take home. I went inside the mansion and Hikaru wasn't there. I asked Kanami where he was and why he was late,but she said that he was at a party of his friends and he wont be home until 12:30.I smiled and walk in my room and sat down in the bed with a big sigh."Finally I can relax. I should wait for Hikaru".I waited for him until I fell asleep.

(Saturday morning,still Haruhi:D)

It was Saturday morning and I opened my eyes trying to adjust it from the light. I woke up and ran to Kanami if Hikaru was home."Kanami is Hikaru home yet?"."Im sorry lady Haruhi but master Hikaru is not home yet".The doorbell rang and I ran if its Hikaru,but it wasn't.:Are you Mrs. Haruhi Hitachin?"."Yes that's me"."Heres a package for you".I took it with a curious look. Inside was a video tape,and I started watching it.(It looks like a party.)When I saw it,my eyes went wide."Is that Hikaru?.What is he doing with that woman?"."Aw Hikaru you already have a wife?"."Yes I do"."Do you love her?"."Yes I do"."Well then she wont mind if I borrow you right?"."She wont mind cause shes too busy working on her cases and cant even have breakfast with me".My eyes are getting teary.

There I saw Hikaru kissing with another woman he don't know. I started crying,tears dripping on the screen of the video tape. I went upstairs to pack my clothes with sadness in my heart. I wrote a letter and give it to Kanami,and was ready to get out of the mansion."Good bye Hikaru. I hope you will forget about me,because from this day were going to separate each other and forget each other".I turn my back and began walking with tears in my eyes and sadness in my heart.

Author

Yay! Made my first fanfiction!. Sorry if its not that great but this my first fanfiction story:( I hope you guyz like it:)...and please review my stories! You can anything you want and anything that I can improve my stories,please do so! THANK YOU! oh..see ya in the next chapter!


	2. Farewell my love

Good evening everyone!.I'm done with my homework so its time for another chapter! XD. Sorry id the other chapter was short_ but I'll try to make this one a little bit longer:)...its a short chapter/story...:D Just a reminder..I DONT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!.Also I made changes:)

(Hikaru)

I went home and sat on the couch.

"ugh my head hurts. I couldn't remember anything from last night,"

I went up and ask Kanami if Haruhi left to work.

"Kanami did Haruhi left to work?". "Um master Hikaru,she told me to give you this".

Kanami handed me a letter and a video tape. I went back to the couch and read the letter.

_Dear Hikaru,_

_from this day we will be separated apart. After seeing this I felt hurt and I feel I don't wanna see you ever again. But this doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. I have love you always since I came to Ouran and saw you, your my first love. But now its different, Please forget about me and I'll forget about you...I love you so much Hikaru..good bye._

_Haruhi._

My tears ran down into my chicks and I watch the video.

"Haruhi this was a mistake!.I was drunk! And I never meant those!.

I ran out side and called out the limo to search for Haruhi.

(Haruhi)

"Hi dad its me Haruhi."

"Haruhi!.my darling!.I miss you so much!.What makes you call me?".

"Well...I'm going to visit you okay?,and we need to talk and its very important". I hangup the phone and call for a taxi.

(Ding dong!...doorbell rang XD)

"hi dad!."

"Haruhi!.O my goodness I haven't seen you for along time!.I miss you so much!",My dad squeeze me that I cant barely breath."umm dad..not to tight":

"Oh sorry...so Haruhi what are we going to talk about?".

"Yes can we sit in the couch?". I went inside and told my dad everything what happen. "So what are you going to do Haruhi?".

"...I'm going to America dad. I will be there for 4 years and live with my...

"Live with your what?". I looked at my dad with deep sadness in my eyes."Dad...I'm...pregnant." My tears began to flow and I hug my dad crying."Dad I dont know what to do anymore. I'm going raise the child by my self".

"Its OK Haruhi. Remember your a strong women just like your mother. You can raise your child without Hikaru. But...did he even know that he has a child?". I look at him again and stare down at the floor.

"No he did not. He doesn't need to know".My dad looked at me with a side eyes. "Haruhi when are you going to America?". "Tomorrow morning". "OK then I'm going with you and don't worry Haruhi,Im going to help you raise your child and help you". "Thanks dad". "Ok then you can spend your night here and we will live early in the going to pack my clothes and prepare what we need".

(Hikaru)

"Karou!". "Hikaru?. What are you doing in here?". "Karou! Haruhi..she left!. I cant find her!". "Wait what?...what happen?,whats going on?". I gave him the letter and the video. "Karou that was a mistake. I...I...I dint meant to say and do those!. I was drunk and I dint know what I was doing". I covered my face with my hands and I started crying. "I know Hikaru and I believe you". My brother hug me and trying to comfort me. "Karou we need to find her...I..don't know what to do without her". "Don't worry Hikaru we'll find her and we wont stop searching for her".

(Haruhis house...time to go to America): )

"Haruhi!.Hurry up dear we will be late for the flight!". "Okay I'm coming dad!". I fixed my hair and put my pink knee length dress that my dad bought me. "Ok dad I'm ready". "Okay then lets go". I went outside and called a taxi. "To the airport please". "Yes mam". "Haruhi. When that child grow up,you do know that... "Yes dad I do,and I will tell him everything he wants to know", I interrupted my dad. "Ok...by the way what are you going to name him?". "Umm.." I thought for a minute and.."Hikari". "Hikari?", My dad said with a surprise tone. "That's close to Hikaru,Haruhi.". "Yes I know...but it also mean light..and my son is my light". "...ah! Were here!". I took out my luggage bag and went inside of the airport. "Ok Haruhi give me going to give our passport". "Ok" (2minutes later) "Ok Haruhi lets go". I followed my dad soon I was inside the airplane sitting and with a book opened. "Haruhi..are you sure you'll be ok?". "Yes", I look at him with a fake smile. ("Attention everyone. The plane will start so please fasten your seat belt".) "This is it Haruhi,were going!". My dad smile at me and I smiled back. I look out the window "...good bye Hikaru, I will miss you". My tears began to flow and as the plane started flying.

(Author)

Wow thats was a long chapter!..and Im sad! :( ….I made my second fanfiction chapter! I hope you guyz like it and like I said it was a long chapter now Haruhi went to America with his dad! And Hikaru is trying to find her to explain everything!,whats going to happen next?...Well I'll give you a hint..Its going to be 4 years later,if you want to find out what happen then,see you in the next chapta! .By the way sorry if this chapter is kinda mess up,theres something wrong with my computer -_-.


	3. Welcome back!

Whats up! After my story in Amusement park I started to write another story!.Ok so lets begin!

(Hikaru)

"Hey let go of my mom! You stranger!". I turned around and saw a kid with the same hair as mine but the eyes are brown!.It's like a minnie version of me! And did he just say mom to Haruhi?. "Hikari!". I let go of Haruhi and she ran to him. "Mom are you okay?". "Yeah I am Hikari. We need to go home now". "Haruhi! Wait!...". Haruhi stopped and I can tell that she is trembling. "Is...that child your?". "...yes its mine Hikaru". "Mom do you know him?". "Haruhi...is he...my child?". I asked with a sadness voice. "...Yes". "Mom...is...thats true?".

(Haruhi)

I looked at Hikari and touch his cheeks,and cried. "Im sorry Hikari if I kept this from you...Im so sorry". I saw Hikari eyes with tears and hugged me crying. He let go of me and face Hikaru. He stepp forward. "...Dad". Hikaru fell down on his knees and hugged Hikari crying.

"Haruhi?". I turned around and saw Karou who dropped all his prices. "...Hi Karou". I smiled at him and he ran to hugged me. "Haruhi I miss you so much! How..." He looked at the back of me and saw Hikaru hugging a child. "Haruhi is that child...yours?". I nodded to him. "Then that's means his...". Hikaru got up and smiled at his brother. "Wait so then that means his my...". "Yes Karou". He smiled and hugged Hikari.

(Author)

"Wow I dint know that you guys are twins!.I have a dad with a twin!". "Yes Hikari me and your dad are twin". "So Hikari, how old are you?". "Im 6 years old dad". Hikari smiled at Hikaru warmly. "Hey dad where do you live?". "Well Hikari me and your dad lived in a huge mansion". Karou interrupted. "Cool!.Mom can I go sleep at dads house?". "...Hikari...no you cant". Haruhi answer with sad voice. "But mom...I wanna get to know dad and uncle more". Hikaru looked at Haruhi with sadness and Haruhi turned her head to face the window and back at Hikari. "But Hikari...I cant let you left alone...with them". "But mom you know them!.His my dad and I wanna to get know him more!". "Haruhi. Why dont you just come and stay in the mansion. There you and Hikaru can talk". Haruhi looked at Hikaru then to Hikari who is about to cry. "Mom I wanna lived with my dad...All of us!.Please mom. Pleasse". "Haruhi...please let Hikari stay in the mansion and we could talk".

(Haruhi)

What I'm going to do!, the only thing that I have been kept praying not to happen,it happen!.I have no choice now Hikari found his father...I have no rights to separate them. "...* sigh * ….Ok Hikari were going to stay". "Yay! Were going to stay at dads and uncles mansion!. Thanks mom!". I smiled at Hikari and I saw Hikaru smiling at me. "I'm going to call dad to packed us some clothes". "Ok then! Hikari ready to go?. To our mansion?". "Yup uncle Karou!". Hikari and Karou went ouside and went inside the limo. "Hey dad umm could you packed us some clothes...where staying at Hikaru's mansion...and I know I have a lot of explaining to do". "So you saw each other huh?. I knew this would happen. Ok Haruhi I'll packed your things and you have to explain everything to me young lady!".

(Hikaru)

I went up to her and.. "Haruhi. Thank you for letting Hikari stay in the mansion". "I did it for Hikari. And this doesn't mean that were going to get back together". "Haruhi please let me explain everything. Haruhi I was drunk at that time!. I never meant to say those words!. "Yeah! You never!. But is in it true!. You even kissed that woman!. "Haruhi I was drunk! I cant control my self!". Both of us started shouting at each other. "Oh of curse Hikaru you were drunk. Ok fine I admitted you were drunk. What are you happy now?". "NO! I want you back to my life!". "Thats impossible Hikaru". "Haruhi there's nothing impossible cause im going to get you back no matter what. And all of us can be a family". "Oh shut up Hikaru!.I'm the one who took care of Hikari since he was born!. I sacrificed my self for him!". I looked at her and tears are coming out from her eyes. " I gave everything to him!. I did those without you. Me and Hikari are happy without you, but then now he saw you,his going to choose you instead of me!. I don't want to let it happen. Hikaru I'm scared that Hikari will left me". I don't know what to say to her. I dint know that she suffered for 4 years. " Haurhi I'm sorry". "You think sorry will fix everything Hikaru?". She sat down and cried. I went up to her,kneeld down and kissed her in the lip.

(Haruhi)

My eyes went wide when he kissed me,and I cant move my body to get out,instead my arms wrap around his neck. He look at me and with deep sadness "I'm sorry Haruhi...Please for give me, and I promise I'll fix everything". I looked at him said nothing. He grab my hands and went outside. "Well,well what do we have here?,did you guyz get back? Cause I can see holding hands in there?". I quickly remove my hand from his. "What are you talking about?". Karou rolled his eyes "Common we need to go". I went inside in the car to go to the mansion...to live in there from now on.

(Author)

Wow! Another story is done! it so romantic!.Now the Hitachin families are living together! Will Haruhi open her heart again for Hikaru?, and will Karou and Hikari do something to make Haruhi fell inlove with him again?.Hahahahaha! Find out in the next chapta! good night!.


	4. Amusement Park!

Good evening! Its night in here and its Friday:).I'm really excited writing this chapter! :) okay so lets get in the story! Reminder:remember the last chapter?...Im going to skip ahead and its going to be 4 years later.

(4 years later)After Haruhi left for America and Hikaru trying to find Haruhi...Now Haruhi is back to America!.(Air plane landing)

"Oh my goodness! Its good to be back here!". I went out side the airport excitedly and my dad was smiling too.

"Oh my! It is!.After 4 years were here back in japan!. I cant wait to go home in our new apartment!".

"Me too dad!...wait,wheres Hikari?." I looked everywhere panicking and worried look.

"Mom I'm right here".I turned around and Hikari was there.(Hikari red hair has orange eyes just like Hikaru look like). "Oh my goodness Hikari don't just wonder off,you might get lost!,and I don't know what will I do if you did!". "I'm sorry mom I'll promise to stay by your side". I smiled at him and grab his hands to go into our new apartment. "Dad lets go". "OK Haruhi!".

We arrive at our new apartment its kinda huge. It has two rooms,one room for my dad and the other is for me and Hikari. It has kitchen and one bathroom. "Mom can I go see our room?". I looked at Hikari who had an excitement look. "Ok Hikari". Hikari ran off to our new bed room. "Haruhi dear,aren't you afraid that now were here, Hikaru might find you and his child?". "...I don't know. But I wont let that happen,I'm afraid he might take Hikari away from me dad". "I understand Haruhi". Dad went to his room to unpack. "Hikari just stay here OK,I'm going to go outside for a bit". "Mom I wanna go with you!,its my first time here and I wanna explore it!". "Don't worry Hikari we will,but not for now okay?". "Ok". I went outside and walk for a bit. I'm happy that I went back to japan. I miss all of the food in here.

(Hikaru)

*sigh * "Stupid papers!". I throw the designing papers and sat down in the chair. "ugh why do I have to this!". "Hikaru I'm here...Hikaru why did u make a mess in here?.You do know that this our designing papers?". "I know that!. I'm just tired." I got up and look out in the window. "I wonder how is Haruhi?,is she still alive?,I'm I going to see her?. I haven't seen her for years." "Hikaru...I dont know...hey I know what to cheer you up!.Lets go to the amusement park!." "Karou why would we go to the amusement park?." "Aw common Hikaru,we haven't hangout for years and all we do is work." I look at my brother with sad eyes and smiled at him saying yes. "ok fine...when are we going?." "tomorrow." "Ok"

(Haruhi)

"Mom! Look what grandpa got!". I took the papers that Hikari showed me and read it. "Hikari...you wanna go to amusement park tomorrow?". "Yes mom I want to go there! It looks so much fun!". I smiled at him and kiss him in the cheek. "Ok Hikari were going". "Yay!.Oh and mom, dinner is ready,grandpa is cooking us a delicious mill". "Ok Il be there in a minute". I sat down in the couch and turn on the TV. (Welcome to the world famous designer the Hitachins!) My eyes went wide when I saw Karou and Hikaru. But my heart felt pain especially when I saw Hikaru. "Haruhi,what are you going to do now?". I turned around and saw my dad watching the tv too. "For now...lets just keep it a secret from Hikari...but if he finds out then...I have a lot of explaining to do". "Ok...its time to eat Haruhi,before the food gets cold. Its a special dinner". My dad smiled at me and I smiled back at him. "Ok dad"

(Its morning time! XD there's going to be a surprise!)

"Mom! Wake up!. I wanna go to the amusement park!.I wanna go!,I wanna go,I wanna go!". "Hikari would you stop jumping in the bed?, I'm trying to sleep!". "But mom! You promise me that you will take me in the amusement park!". "Ugh,maybe later Hikari". I got up when Hikari was crying "Mom you..you..promise...to..take..me..in there!". I saw tears in his eyes and I felt sad seeing him cry "Im sorry Hikari,ok we will go". Hikari got up and had a huge smile on his face...I knew it! He was fake crying!. "Really? Yay! I'll go change!.I knew my fake crying always works!". "Hikari! That's not nice at all!". "yeah,but if I don't do it then you would say no". I burst into fake anger and carried Hikari in the bed and tickle his tummy. "Oh so its that it huh?.Come here you!". "Mom stop! Hahahaha that tickles! Hahaha! Please stop mom!". I finally stop and told him to go change his clothes. "Ok,go change your clothes so we could leave". Hikari went to the bathroom and change. I saw my dad smiling at us and I smiled at him.

(Hikaru)

"Hikaru! Its time to go!". "Ok! Hold on Karou!". I fixed my hair with the style I always do,then I put blue shirt with black jacket. Then I put jeans and shoes on. "Hikaru,your wearing normal clothes to day. Usually you wear fancy one". "Where just going to the amusement park anyways...and hey! Your wearing the same clothes as me!". "Yeah just like you said,its just an amusement park". "What ever lets go". We went out side and went inside the limo. " Karou what amusement park are we going?". "Oh its a commoner amusement park". I looked at him with a curious look. "Why commoner?". "Because Hikaru, commoner amusement park is fun". I nod at him and then I look outside the window thinking where might Haruhi be.

We arrive at the amusement park I looked around. "So...Karou what do you wanna do?". "Ummm lets go play some games and win prices!". "Here Hikaru this would be fun!.Its a shooting game!. Wanna try it?". "No you do it Karou..". I wasn't in the mood playing these games. All I wanted to do is stay home and work on my designs. "Ok then Hikaru. Im going to win that dolphin! Its so cute!". I almost burst into laughter but I tried holding it. "Um hey Karou Im going to rome around ok?". "Sure thing Hikaru". I left Karou having fun shooting those ducks,and went for ice cream. "Um one vanilla please". "Coming right up sir".

(Haruhi)

"Hikari cant we go home?.I mean you played all the games and won in every game?". "No!...I want to play that one!". I looked in the in the water gun game,and look back at him. "Hikari isn't that hard?". "For you it is but for me its not...I wanna play it! And I promise it would the last game I will play. "Ok fine Hikari".(Welcome! The water gun game!.All you need to do is blast all the figure in 60 seconds. Ones you blast them all you will win a huge stuff animal prize!) "Piece of cake! I can win that thing!". "Um are you sure Hikari?". "Yes!". *sigh * "Ok then". I gave 2bucks to the man and Hikari started playing. I looked around and saw something interesting. "Hikari wait here ok". "Yes mom".

(Hikaru)

When I finished my ice cream I got up and looked around...then I saw a game that I never played before. "Excuse me I would like to play". ( Ok All you have to do is throw a ball on those cans. When those cans fall in the table you win. "Piece of cake,that's easy". I consitrate on the cans and...shoot! The cans fell in on the table!.( congratulation! You won! What price do you want?) "...um..I would like that bear".(thank you for playing!.) I got my price and got up.(Hey lady you wanna play too?.) "Um no I'm not good at this". That voice sounded like Haruhi. My heart beat so fast. I turned around and saw..(Well just try.) "No I don't want too,I'm not really good at this...Thanks anyways I just find that doll is cute".

(Haruhi)

I turned around to go pick up Hikari,but... "Haruhi?". My eyes went wide,and felt my world is crushing down. "Hikaru?". I don't know what to say to him...My tears are coming out of my eyes. "Haruhi! Wait where are you going?". I ran as fast as I can and to find Hikari and to get out in here. "Wait Haruhi!". NO! Please don't follow me. I ran as fast as I can while tears came out of my eyes. But... "Haruhi wait!", Hikaru caught me. "Hikaru let go of me!". "NO! I finally found you! And I wont let go of you!". My heart felt pain. "Haruhi please look at me". I looked at him with tears. "Haruhi...Im sorry..please forgive me.I love you so much Haruhi. I cant live without you". "No I'm sorry but no!.Please let go of me Hikaru!". I tried to get out but he hugged me so tightly. "Hikaru let go!". I finally escape and about to run,but he stopped me again. "NO! I'm not letting you go until we talk!". I don't know what to do...if Hikari finds out he... "Hey! Let go of my mom!".

(Author)

Hahahaha! Another long chapter!. Hikaru and Haruhi finally saw each other!.But what will happen to Hikari?..Well,find out in the next chapta!. Oh by the way sorry if this chapter kinda sucks but I'm running out of ideas for the story...I need to improve it next time! XD. and the games too _


	5. Hitachin family and going to the beach!

Good morning! it looks like I always updated stories everyday :) well,thats because my brain has a lot of imagination!.OK time for another chapta!

(Hikaru)

We arrive at the mansion with a big,wide smile...well..except for Haruhi stared at the window looking worried. "Ok Hikari were here!". We went inside the mansion. "Whoa dad this is your house?.Its huge! And you have a lot of servants!". I chuckled and grab his hand. "Ok Hikari,you wanna see your own room?". "I have my own room?". "Of curse!". "So you mean...I'm going to sleep by myself?". "Hikari your a big boy now". "I know but...what about mom?,she sleep with me too aren't she?". I looked at Haruhi who had a this face that she doesn't wanna sleep with me. I smirked and look back at Hikari, "Well Hikari, mom is going to sleep in my room". "What?.Hold on! Who said that I'm going to sleep with you?.I'm sleeping with Hikari!". "Haruhi do you want to sleep with Hikari?.Come on his already 6 years old!.He needs his own room now". "Its ok mom I'll be fine...I promise". I looked at Hikari and he smirked at me. "...Ok fine,but...". "Master Hikaru there's a man outside who's looking for lady Haruhi". "That must be dad".

(Haruhi)

"Hey dad". "Haruhi!,are you ok?,did something happen to you? And wheres Hikari?". "Dad calm down I'm fine...not really". My dad looked at me with a smile. "Hi sir...long tome no see", Hikaru appeared and my dad give him a death glare. "You!,you better take care of my daughter!,and if you lay a finger on her,YOU WILL GO TO HELL". I almost burst into laughter but I hold it. I can feel Hikaru is trembling with fear. "Ok dad that's enough". My dad went to the apartment and its time for bed...oh dear what I'm going to do now. Karou who slept early, and Me and Hikaru where in Hikari's room. "Ok Hikari its time to sleep". "Yes mom". I kissed Hikari and his forehead and Hikaru too. We walked out of his room,and went to our room. "...I'm going to sleep on the floor". "Oh no Haruhi,I cant let you sleep in the floor". "Then I'll sleep in the coa...". "No not even the coach Haruhi".

(Hikaru)

What is she thinking!,I cant let her sleep in the floor or the coach!. "Ok then you want me to sleep on the bed?,fine!.But your going to stay in your side!". She took a pillow and put it in the center. "This is your side and this is my side. If you touch my side I'll kick your butt off!..Good night!". This woman is unlivable. In my own room treated like this. I went to my side and slept, but it wasn't very comfortable. My side is small and I'm use the whole bed!. Why cant she just take out the pillow?, its not like I'm going to do bad to her. (1:30pm. The mansion is quite now:) ). I woke up and heard Hikari crying. I got up and ran to his room. "Hikari whats wrong?". "Dad!...I'm just not use to being alone". I smiled at him and told him stories so he can sleep...and...he did. I went back to my room and saw Haruhi in the center of the bed and not in his side anymore. I walk forward and look at her...after 4 years she still sleep so cute. I went to bed and I felt arms hugging me,I turned around and saw Haruhi who snaked her arms around me. I looked at her and kissed her forehead and hugged her. (Haruhi,I promise to fix everything and bring back our family.)

(Morning time! At the Hitachins mansion! and Haruhi!)

When I opened my eyes..I'm facing at Hikaru's chest!. I can feel arms around me!. "Ahhh!". I shouted and got out of the bed. "Haruhi whats wrong?". Hikaru got up quickly. "You!...I told you to stay in your side!". "I did! But your the one who snaked your arms around me first!". I blushed and thinking I knew this was a bad idea!. "Yo! The two of you!.Could you keep it down?.Hikari is still sleeping". I look at Karou who's in the door watching us. "Its time to eat Hikaru and Haruhi". We went down stairs and saw Hikaru's and Karou's mom and dad.

(Hikaru)

"Mom what are you doing in here?". "Hikaru dear!.We heard you found Haruhi and went in here as soon as possible!". "But what about your design in California?". "Oh don't worry about that...Haruhi! my dear its been along time!". Mom hugged Haruhi tightly. "Umm...yes its been along time Mrs. and Mr. Hitachin". "Haruhi how are you?,your still pretty as I could remember". dad laugh and I gave him a death glare. "Yes I know". Haruhi smiled. "Haruhi wheres my grandson?". "Oh his still...". "Mom?". I saw Hikari at the back watching us. "Mom! Who are they?". "Hikari this is my mom and dad. Which means your grandparents". Hikari looked at them and smiled "Hello!". "Oh my he looked like just Hikaru and Haruhi!". Mom hugged Hikari tightly and we all sat down for breakfast. Haruhi and Mom talk a lot of things,dad and Hikari are talking about the toys he got for him,and me and Karou are talking about the designs we got. "Mom! My birth day is coming up!". "Huh?...oh yeah!..". I looked at Haruhi who smiled at him,and looked at Hikari. "When is your birthday?". "My birthday is this Thursday..its in five days!". "Oh my darling Hikari we should celebrate it!". My mom smiled at Hikari. After are breakfast mom and dad need to go. "Well,we'll see you again Haruhi,Hikari,Hikaru,and Karou". We all said good bye. "Ok! Since to day is Saturday! Were going to the beach!". Me,Haruhi and Hikari both looked at him, "Really uncle Karou?. I wanna go!". "Ok then packed your things Hikari!". Hikari ran up satires and I looked at Karou. "What dont you wanna go to the beach spend time all of us?". "I'm not in the mood to go in the beach Karou". "Aw common Haruhi!,do you want to crush your son's happiness?". I rolled my eyes and looked at Haruhi. "...Ok fine! I'll go". "Ok then lets start packing our things!".

(Haruhi)

Me and Hikaru went to our bed to start packing. I turned around and looked at Hikaru packing his things. I felt guilty of what happen. I can accept his sorry but its hard to accept him back. "Hikaru". He turned around and looked at me. "Hikaru...I'm..sorry". His eyes went wide and smiled at me. "Haruhi no,I'm should the one who says sorry". He hugged me tightly. I can smell his scent,it makes me relax. "Common Haruhi,lets go". We went down stairs and Karou and Hikari was there. "Ready everyone?". We all said yes. "OK then lets go!...wait...I almost forgot that were going to meet...everyone". I looked at him and said "What do you mean everyone?". Karou smiled at us and said "The host club members of curse!". Are eyes went wide full with surprise and both of us said "What?". Hikari turned his head and asked "Mom dad...what club members?".

(Author)

Yay! 5th chapter done!. All of you surprise at the end of the story aren't ya?. For years now the Hitachin family are going to meet all the club members! super exited in the next chapta!. Wanna know what will happen next?, I'll give you a hint...HikaruXHaruhiXTamaki. Thats my hint for all of you!. I wont be able to write the 6th chapter tomorrow cause I'm going to be busy. So see ya all in the next chapta!


	6. Host club members and the kiss

Hello! Okay so I lied to you about the 6th chapter. Anyways I'm putting up the 6th chapter cause for weeks I'm not able to put 7th chapter so its good to put 6th chapter now. :D

(The beach!..Hikaru)

we arrive at the beach and it was a long drive. And Haruhi doesnt like traveling a lot,she almost throw up. "Karou what beach is this?". "This is Kyoya sempie beach. They owned this. Common Kyoya sempai said to meet them inside the beach house". We walked until we got to the beach house and saw... "Long time no see Hikaru,Karou,and Haruhi". "Long time no see Kyoya sempai". I smiled at him. "Haru-chan! Long time no see!. I miss you so much!". "Hunny sempai!. I miss you too!". Haruhi hugged Hunny and Mori hugged Haruhi,Karou and me. "Umm...hey Kyoya wheres boss?". "Ah his right over there talking to the lady". I Look at my right side and saw him. Then he turned his head and smiled and walk toward us. "Oi! Hikaru! Long time no see!". I smiled and me and Karou hugged him. "Boss! We miss you!". He turned his head and saw Haruhi smiling. "Haruhi?..Haruhi! My daughter!". He went and ran to Haruhi and hug her. "Ahh! Sempai!". "Oh sorry Haruhi. Oh my goodness I miss you so much!, I wanted to kiss you!". When I heard that word I ran to him push him away. "Hey watch it boss!,don't forget I'm still here". I gave him a death glare and a look saying (TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!). "Oh yes that's right,my apology". He looked besides Haruhi and saw Hikari "Oh my! Is this your son Haruhi?.He looks just like you!". "Yes sempai. His name is Hikari". "Yeah boss, and his my son too". Tamaki smiled and hugged him.

(Author./night time at the beach house.)

All the club members talking and enjoying there dinner at the Kyoya's beach house. "So Haruhi I heard your really a good lawyer in America". "Um..well I don't really know if the word good is perfect for me. But I work hard Kyoya sempai". Kyoya nodded and took a sip in his wine. Beside Haruhi was Tamaki who keep looking at her,and Hikaru notice it. Then Haruhi turned to her right were Tamaki is seating. "So sempai, do you have a wife?". Tamaki blush while looking at her, "Um no Haruhi...I dont have a wife". "Oh..then...girlfriend?". Tamaki chuckled, "No, not even girlfriend". Hikaru was watchig them talking and laughing with anger and jealousy. "Hikaru hold your jealousy brother. Its not like there going to fell in love each other". Hikaru looked at his brother and calm down. "Your right. I'm over reacting to much". "Hey Haru-chan!. Wanna eat this strawberry cake?". "Um sure Hunny sempai". Haruhi took the cake and eat it. "Um Hanny sempai...what work do you do?". "Well, I own a bakery shop. But I still go to dojo with Takashi...right Takashi?". "Mmm".

(Night time)

"Ok everyone there's 4 rooms in here. Where going to share each room...two people in each room actually. Me and Tamaki will have the first room, Mori and Hunny will have the second room, Haruhi and Hikari will have the third room,and Hikaru and Karou will have the fourth room". Kyoya announce which room are they going. "No! I wanna sleep with my daughter!". Tamaki ran to Haruhi and Hikaru stop him. "Hey watch it boss!, Haruhi is my wife". "No...not anymore,you guyz were divorce years ago!". "So? That doesn't mean you can take her". Hikaru and Tamaki where fighting and Kyoya stopped them. "Common now children its already midnight. Take this fight in the morning". But they dint listen, and Haruhi finally brake them up. "Hey! Would you two idiots stop it!. I'm really tired and I wanna go to sleep!". Hikaru and Tamaki stopped. Finally they went to there rooms. "Hey mom why did uncle Tamaki said daughter to you?". "Oh..that?...just forget that Hikari...we need to go to sleep". The host club is now in peaceful sleeping.

(At the beach house peaceful night.)

(Hikaru)

I woke up to go to Haruhi and Hikari's room,but when I went there only Hikari was in the bed. I closed the door to looked for Haruhi. I went to the kitchen if she is in there. "Haruhi?". Haruhi turned around with a surprise. "Hikaru?. Why are you still awake?". "Well,why are you still awake?". "To drink water". "Well,I'm here to drink water too". I lied at her. "Ok then...well, I'll be going back to bed". She went upstairs and I followed her and stopped in front of her door. "Hikaru you should go to sleep now". "...ok I will,but you have to kiss me first". "What?". Haruhi said with a low voice so Hikari wont wake up. "Why would I do that?.Look you need to go now,and if you don't then what ever". She closed the door but I stopped it. "Hikaru! What are you doing?. Go to sleep now!". "No! I'm not going until you give me what I want". Haruhi opened the door and looked at me. "Fine!". She give me peck on the cheeks but I wasn't satisfied. "There happy?.No would you please go?". "No! I want it in the lips". Haruhi's eyes went wide. "What?...No!". "Ok then...then I wont go". I can tell she is mad. Her face is red. "Ughh! Fine!". She snaked her arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the lips. When she was about to stop,I snaked my arms around her and pulled her for another kiss.

(Haruhi)

My eyes went wide but then started to close. Then we stopped to breath. Hikaru looked at me and smiled at me. "Good night Haruhi". He gave me peck on the cheeks and went to his room. I closed the door and leaned on the door. I put my hand on my heart, my heart felt hurt and I cried, but I made sure Hikari dint heard me. I wiped my tears and went back to bed.

(Author)

I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is soo short! T_T I promise to make the next chapter longer(: I ran out of ideas for this story. But don't worry I'll make sure the next chapter is super long!...Wow there's jealousy going on in here _ and romance in here! w . But it looks like Tamaki wants Haruhi! Dont you think?...what will happen too Hikaru? And would Hikari accept Tamaki?...Well we dont know for sure yet,so stay tuned on the next chapter!. Sorry again! And please review!.


	7. The forgiveness and the romance!

Hey! my 7th chapter! is here! ok no chit chat and start with the story! BOKURA NO LIVE STYLE

(Hikaru)

I woke up and my saw my brother is still asleep. I went down stairs to the kitchen and saw Haruhi looking for food. "Haruhi what are you doing in here early in the morning?". She turned around trembling and saw her blushing...wow...so this is about last night. I smirked. "Sooo Haruhi what are you doing here early in the morning?". "Umm...well...It's...I'm hungry". "Hey what about you your awake?". I sat down on the chair, "Well that's because I'm hungry too". "There's no food in here. I'll just go back to sleep". I smirked and grab her arm and made her sit in my lap. "Haruhi...why don't you cook food for us?". She blushed and struggling to get out. "No why don't you! And let me go Hikaru". I look at her with evil and sexy smile. "Haruhi cook for me please". She blushed so hard that her face look liked tomato and she was stiff and dint move a muscle. "Sorry but there's nothing cook,please let go of me now". "There's pancake over there. You can cook it Haruhi". She turned her head to the right, "Fine! Just let go me!". I let her go, "I'll help you Haruhi". "No! Just stay there". She took a pan and started cooking the pancakes. I watched her as she was cooking and made her uncomfortable. "Hikaru would you stop looking at me!". "Well where do you want me to look?". "...go watch a tv or something!". "I don't want to". "Then do something!". "Well,then can I help you?". "...fine!". I got up and walk for ward to her, "Here you can crack these eggs and put them in this bowl". I look at the egg and started cracking it. "Hikaru! What are you doing?". "Cracking the eggs just like you said". "No what I meant is crack the egg so the yolk will come out but don't include the shell!.Not crack the whole thing with the shell and put it in the bowl!". "Ohhh..well sorry".

"...ok so your not good at this. Heres a simple task,stir this pancake". I started steering and Haruhi put the flour in the bowl. When she put it she sneezed and all the flour were in her face and I started laughing. "Hahaha! Haruhi you..you...you look like a ghost!". "Its not funny Hikaru!". She looked at me with a cute embarrassing face. I burst into laughter and fell down on my knees. "Stop laughing hikaru!".

(Haruhi)

I watched him laughing and I took a bag of flour and poured it into his hair.(puff!). Then I started laughing. "..Oh your own Haruhi!". He took the syrup and poured it into my hair. I took the eggs and crack it in his head and...the war begin.(lots of mess in the kitchen...Kyoya's kitchen). I ran towards him but the floor is too slippery and I fell on Hikaru. "Ouch!...Haruhi are you okay?". "Ughh...yes I am". We got up and I looked at him whose trying to get out the syrup in his hair and face,struggling. "Ughh". I get the last bag of flour and poured it to him. (puff!). "What the?". I look at him and laugh...his face is so cute!. "Ok Haruhi you won". I got up and I cant believe I'm doing this but...I cupped his face with my hands and kiss him.

(Hikaru)

My eyes went wide but soon I closed them and I snaked my arms around her. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry...I tried to avoid you and not let you capture my heart...but...I loved you so much and I cant avoid you". I looked at her and smiled and kissed her again". "Awwww". We both turned and the club was watching us and Hikari too!. "Well this is very romantic". "Kyo-chan is right this is very romantic!". "Mmm". "Nice job brother!". "Yay! Mom and dad!". "Haurhi my daughter!..this is so romantic!". "Huh? Boss don't you want Haruhi too?". "What are you talking about Karou?, I'm not stealing Haruhi from Hikaru". "Then whats up with you yesterday fighting with Hikaru?". "...I'm just overprotected at Haruhi. and he started it first...I was just kidding about yesterday". Tamaki sweat drop and apologize to Hikaru. "No its ok boss I forgive you".

(Author)

At the beach all of the host club are having fun. Haruhi is playing with Hikari and Hikaru, Hunny and Mori are swimming, Karou and Tamaki are playing water gun fight,while kyoya is just sitting enjoying typing in his laptop. Who knows what his typing.

(After noon! Time to say bye bye to the host club members! :( )

"Thank you kyoya sempai for inviting us in here". Haruhi said. "No I really wanted to see all of you". Haruhi smiled and everyone said good bye to each other. The Hitchan's got in to there limo,and ride back home. When they got back Hikari fell asleep and Karou took him to his bed,then went to his room to sleep. "I'm really tired...well,good night Hikaru". "Wait!...can I sleep with you?". "...No". "Please". Hiruhi looked at Hikaru with puppy dog eyes. "sigh...fine". Hikaru went in in Haruhi's room. Haruhi sat down in the bed while Hikaru looked at her. "Well?...aren't going to sleep". "Umm you dont want me in the other side or in the floor?". Haruhi got up and walked towards him,then she snaked her arms around Hikaru's neck and kissed him. Hikaru lift her in a bridal style still kissing her,and put her gently in the bed. And the Hitachin family all slept.

(Morning! Haruhi) I woke up and saw Hikaru was still sleeping. I closed my eyes and opened it again and got up. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Then I got out in the shower and looked at the calendar. It was Monday and it's almost Hikari's birth-day. Hmm I wonder what kind of party and present should I gave him?. I kept thinking and dint notice that Hikaru woke up. "Haruhi? What are you thinking?". "Huh?, oh, umm...Hikari's birth day. I was thinking what kind of party and present should I gave him". "Hmmm...well, got any ideas?". "No..not yet,I'm still thinking". The door opened it was Hikari. "Good morning mom and dad". "Morning Hakari". "Umm are we going somewhere to day?". I looked at Hikaru, "Umm aren't you going to work?". "Oh! Yes but...It's still 10:30 and I'm leaving at 11:15 so I got time". "Mmm..okay then". I looked back at Hikari and walked forward to him. "Well, Hikari what do you wanna do?". "Umm...what are we doing for my birth day?". I looked at him and smiled, "Well what do you want to do in your birth day?". "I want party!,and lots of toys!". "Okay kiddo,we'll get you toys and we'll organized your party". Hikaru smiled. "Oh! I think you should go Hikaru". "Okay but what about you?". "I'll just take care of Hikari since it's there summer". Hikaru went to take a shower and I took Hikari down stairs for break fast. Then I went up staires, to get my phone. Hmm wheres my phone?...ah! I found it!. I turned around and saw Hikaru. "O my goodness!". "What?". "Hikaru you should put some clothes!". "Haruhi I just got of the shower". "Still cover your upper body!". "...you do know you already saw my whole body". "...what?...ughh! Just forget what I said!.I'm out of here!".

(hikaru)

When she grabbed the door knob I stopped her and turned her around to face me. I smirked at her,and kissed her the lips,cheek,down to her neck. "What are you doing?". She smack me with a book that was in the table. "Ahh! Ouch! That hurt Haruhi!". "Well that's what you get doing things I dint tell you!". "...common we just did this last night!". Haruhi blushed so hard, "Shu..shut up Hikaru I don't have time for this and you need to go to work!". She smacked me with the book again,this time it hit me in the face. "Ow! That hurts!,Oh my god it hurts!". I rubbed my cheeks, "That's what you get again". She laugh at me and my cheeks has red marks! "It is not funny Haruhi!". She noticed I'm really mad right now. She got up and walk towards me then kiss me in my cheeks. "There does that feel better?". "...no". "Then what do you want me to do?...I'm sorry". "Sorry is not acceptable". "Huh?..well what then?". "Kiss me". She wrapped her arms around my neck I kissed her passionately.

Author! well that wasnt really long chapter but full of romance!. It sad to say this but this chapter is coming to an end, and I might do a sequel if people are going to comment. But if not then sorry but I'm not going to do a sequel. Ok so everyone is happy and I know you guyz are surprise that Hikaru and Haruhi got back each other. For people who dont understand why,thats because Haruhi loves Hikaru so much that she cant avoid him...well...she tried but it dint work. Thats the power of love!. Next chapter will be the preperations for Hikaris birthday,and after his birthday there will be only two chapters left and the last one will be soooooooooooo surprising!. So lets see each other in the next chaptie!


	8. The Happiness!

Hello! people! Are test has just ended...most of it...and I'm excited to write the 8th chapter! ok so cha cha cha! Gotta write the story!

(Haruhi)

"Mom! Lets play!". I looked at Hikari, "Okay what do you wanna play?". "Water gun fight!". "But I dont really play them". The door bell rang it was Karou. "Morning Haruhi and Hikari!". "Wow Karou your early". "Uncle Karou lets play water gun fight!". "Okay but later, I need to talk with your mom okay?". "Okay". "Umm Hikari why dont you go upstairs for a minute". Hikari went upstairs and sat down on the couch and looked at Karou, "So what are we going to talk about?". "Yes,well you see...Hikaru wont be back until tomorrow". "What?,why?". "Well they have a designing competition and after the competition if they won there going to celebrate it". "Okay". My heart felt sad...I was going to make a special dinner,but I guess I have to do it another day. "Umm Karou,I need your help". "With what Haruhi?". "Well its almost Hikari's birthday and I cant come up with a plan for his party". "Aww dont worry Haruhi! Of curse I will help!". First of all,do you want a big party?". "...well not really,I mean like a normal party were he can invite all of his friend,the club members,dad and your mom and dad". I smiled at him. "Hmm okay so first we need all decorations for the party". "Okay...umm...you can do the decorations and I'll help you with it". "No I can do it,you can tell all the chief to make some special dinner". "Okay".

"So Haruhi is this all right for the color?". I looked at the silk for the curtains, "Yes its fine...you can do what ever you want...it doesn't really need to be fancy you know". Hikari went down stairs, "Mom what are you guys doing?". "Well were preparing for your birthday party". "Really?". "Yes uncle Karou is making the decorations and I'm doing the foods. Were also inviting your uncles and your grand parents and you friends". "Ummm mom...can you not invite my friends over". I look at him, "Why?". "Because I want this party only us family". I smiled at him, "Okay Hikari,its your birthday anyways". So we work all of the preparations and ask all the club members that there invited and other people. But of curse I don't want to ruin the surprise for Hikari so I asked him to go with Kanami to play at the park while we prepare everything. As for Hikaru who hadn't answered my phone calls! Is still working!. I called him like twenty times already and hadn't answered yet!. I wonder what that guy is doing?. I'm really worried right now.

(afternoon)

When were done with the preparation,I called Hikaru again. Ok so this is my 30 times calling and if this guy wont pick up! I swear I will...someone pick up the phone, "Hello?...". "Hi Hikaru whatcha doing?". "Hi Sydne. Long time no see!". "I know! I miss you so much!. Since I went to California!. Did you get all my emails?". What is this? Who is this woman? I kept listening to there conversation, "Yes I got your emails and it was so sweet!". "I know! It's sweet and romantic!". "Yeah then for the last few weeks you dint send me any emails...that makes me sad". My eyes went wide and I started crying. I heard enough of this!, I put down the phone and went upstairs,then open Hikari's room and Karou was there playing with him. "Hikari! Pack your things and were going back to our apartment!". Karou and Hikari had a confusing look. "What? But why?...I dont want to leave!". "Haruhi whats going on?". I pretend I dint heard anything, "Hikari pack your clothes now!. Were going to leave this house now and I want you to be done in 5min!". I walk out of the door and Karou followed me. "Haruhi wait! Why of all sudden your going?, whats going on?". I looked at Karou and started crying, "Karou his cheating on me!. I heard him with another woman! Saying I love you!". Karou looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "No Haruhi it must be a mistake...umm.. maybe you should talk to him first?". "No...were leaving". I walked to my room and started packing my things.

(Hikaru)

"Sydne thank you so much for the letter...I'm sure Haruhi will like it but I'm still nervous...I wonder if shes going to accept it?". "Oh Hikaru would you stop worrying?. She will accept it!". "I guess your right,I love her so much and I know she feel the same way I do". I smiled at her. A few minutes later my phone rang and it was Karou, "Bro whats up?. Karou it so fun in here you should come next time". "Stupid!". "What?...what are you talking about?". "Hikaru! You should come back in here now!. Haruhi is leaving with Hikari because of you!". "What why?". "Just go home and hurry up!,I'm trying to stop them!". "Ok I'll be there just don't let them go!". I put down my phone and ran outside.

(Haruhi)

"Karou,would you please move away from the door!". "No Haruhi I wont until you talk this to Hikaru!". "No move right now please! I dont want anything to do from him so move please!". I started crying and Karou looked at me then he finally moved away from the door. "Okay Haruhi...you won,your free". He opened the door and looked at me again. "If you want to go then you can. But your always welcome on this house". I walked out of the door and Hikari stopped me crying, "Mom please I dont want to go. Please lets stay here". "I'm sorry Hikari but we cant...I hope you understand". I grabbed her arms and walked away from the mansion.

(Hikaru)

I ran inside of the house and saw Karou laying his head on the couch. "Karou wheres Haruhi?". "Your late Hikaru...there gone,they went back to there apartment!". Then I went back outside and got on the limo. When I was at Haruhi's new apartment I ran and knock on the door hard. "Haruhi come out in there we need to talk!". But no one was answering. "Haruhi! I know your in there!. Opened the freaking door!". Finally someone answered, "Hikaru would get out in here? And stop yelling cause your going to wake up the whole neighbor hood!". "I dont care!.Where going back!". "No! I'm not going back!,maybe you should go back to your mansion and forget about us!.Now good bye!". Haruhi closed the door, "Wait Haruhi!". (Bang!). "Haruhi I'm not leaving this place until you talk to me!".

(Raining! Splaaaa...yeah I dont know how to make rain sounds)

(Haruhi)

Me and Hikari eat dinner and dad wasn't at home and he wont be back until tomorrow. I wonder whats Hikaru doing?..ugh! Why should I care. Ugh! Its raining! I hope there aren't any thunder storms to day. Wait is Hikaru still outside?...nahh probably went home. "Mom I'm done eating,I'm going to bed". "Wait you haven't touch your food?". "I lost appetite...I'm going to bed". I know his sad and mad at me but its for his own good...I'm sorry Hikari...I hope you will understand me. After I'm done with the dishes,I went in to my room,and it was still raining,and looked outside the window,then went back to the living room and looked back at the window again to see if Hikaru was there. And He wasn't. I turned my back but then I heard someone sneezed!...what the?..is Hikaru still there?. I opened the door and saw Hikaru sitting on the other side of my door. "Hikaru what are you doing out here while it's raining!". "I...I..told you I want go back until I (sneezed) talk to you". "Well we cant! So go back already!". "I cant the car isnt here (sneezed)". "ugh! Come inside!". I let him inside and went to my dad's room to get some clothes and a towel. "Here you can use this clothes dry you self up". I looked at him and his shivering...why do I have to do this. I walk to him and grab the towel and wipe his face. "Hikaru your so stupid!". "Hey I told you that I wasn't going until we talk!". "Ok! Fine now your here what do you want to talk!". "Why did you leave the mansion?". "...Because I want to". "No Haruhi tell me the truth". I gave up and told him the truth and everything I heard. "Haruhi that was just my friend. She came here to give me something". "What something is that?". "Well...I cant tell you". I looked at him, "Then I guess I wont go back if your not going to tell me". "No! But...I really cant tell you!". "Ok good bye Hikaru your going back tomorrow and you wont see us". Finally he gave up. "Fine I give up...you really want to know?". "Yes". He took a pink box in his pocket and kneel down. "Haruhi Fujiyoka...". He opened the box and inside was a ring. "Will you marry me?...again?". My eyes went wide and hug him. "Hikaru! Of curse I will marry you!". I was really happy and cant help my self but cried tears of joy...no happiness!

(Author)

awwww its marriage! time!...no actually Hikaris birthday is still coming up then marriage then end of the story which is epilogue!. But like I say I might do a sequel if people are going to comment on my story so please do!


	9. Birthday celebration!

Im backkkkk! and guess what will this chapter be!...Thats right Hikari's birthday!. Its early in the morning and I'm writing the 9th chapter! Super happy :D BTW I made some changes. If you see the names of the charter in parenthesis then it means that it's the character's part for the whole thing. If you see this Character name: - That means the charter is talking :D...Hope that makes sense, if not then just message me and maybe I'll change it :D.

(HIKARU)

"Where am I?...Oh yeah Haruhi's house". I turn around and saw Hikari beside me. Wait then wheres Haruhi?". I got up and walk outside the room and saw her panicking!.

Haruhi: "Karou is the cake ready yet? And..and..the people have arrive yet?,and is the house decorated yet?,Karou tell me!".

Karou: "Calm down Haruhi! Everything is ready but there not here yet. The invitation said the party will start at 7pm at night...and its still 10am!".

Haruhi: "Okay I'm sorry,its just that its Hikari's first birthday in here".

Karou: "Don't worry Haruhi,everything will be alright".

(Hikaru) she put her phone down and sat down.

Hikaru: "Haruhi don't worry everything will be alright. Stop worrying". I sat down with her and hug her.

Haruhi: "Okay...hey where going somewhere".

Hikaru: "Where?".

Haruhi: "To take Hikari out. Since I cant find what he likes,then I'm taking him outside".

Hikaru: "Okay".

Haruhi: "I'm waking Hikari up and you should get ready".

Hikaru: "Well I don't have clothes to wear".

Haruhi: "Don't worry,dad has clothes that will fit you...I think".

(Later the Hitachin family went outside to give there special son a gift! (Author)

Hikaru: "Um Haruhi?...what are you going to give him?".

Haruhi: "I dont know...maybe I should ask him". Haruhi went to Hikari,

Haruhi: "Hikari what do you want for your birthday?". Haruhi kneeled down.

Hikari: "...I don't want anything". Hikari said in a low voice.

Haruhi: "What? But you just said you wont lots of toys?". Haruhi ask in a confused voice.

Hikari: "No,I just now realize that I already have my gift". Hikaru walk forward to Hikari and kneeled down

Hikaru: "What gift do you have?". Hikari smiled widely,

Hakari: "All of you of curse!. I don't want anything else because I have all of you,and that makes me happy, and all of you are special to me".

Hikaru and Hikari smiled to him and hugged him.

(Mean while at the mansion)

Karou: "Okay let me see the check list". Karou took the long check list and started checking things for the party.

Karou: "Okay...umm...cake!,we have that..so..check!. Balloons?...check!. Music?...check!. Food?...not yet here. Invitation?...I already send it so,check!. Clown?...why did Haruhi put that in here?. No clowns in here. Lets see what else...oh! Drinks!...no we don't have it". Karou walked to the kitchen and there all the chiefs are cooking delicious foods and making deserts. Karou called one of the chief.

Karou: "Azuki!".

Azuki: "Yes master Karou?".

Karou: "We need drinks...and we need our best wine!".

Azuki: "Yes master Karou we will find the best wine". Azuki went back to the kitchen and Karou sat down on the couch

Karou: "Okay we have everything!. Better call Haruhi then".

(The Hitachin family)

"Hello?,Oh Karou! How was it?...Oh thats good! Are you sure you got everything?. Why not the clown? Hikari likes clown. Okay fine just make sure everything is there". Haruhi hang up her phone and looked at Hikaru.

Haruhi: "Karou said everything is prepared".

Hikaru: "That's good". She took a sip in his soda. Forgot to tell you there in amusement park.

Hikari: "Mom dad! Lets go on that roller coaster!".

Hikaru: "Oh that looks fun!...you should see how your mom looks like when she ride roller coaster".

Haruhi: "Shut up Hikaru!". Haruhi glared at him.

Hikaru: "I'm kidding, but the roller coaster is fun...common Haruhi lets ride it".

Haruhi: "No I don't want too".

Hikari: "Please mom for my birthday?". Hikari looked at Haruhi with puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi: "Okay fine! But only one ride!". Haruhi got up and started walking. Then Hikaru and Hikari smirked each other. They went to rode the roller coaster and of curse Hikari and Hikaru was laughing at Haruhi. So the Hitachin family had fun in the amusement park.

(Time for party!...~Ding dong~)

Karou: "They've arrive!". The maid opened the door and the Hitachin's family arrive.

Karou: "Mom!,dad!,!".

Twin's mom: "Karou! Wheres my darling Hikari?".

Karou: "Oh Hikaru and Haruhi are taking him to the amusement park. Please come in!".

They went inside and they looked around.

Twin's mom: So were the only people who got invited?".

Karou: "No they haven't arrived yet". The all guest have arrive but mostly there only 20 people have been invited.

Karou called Hikaru,

Karou: "Hikaru where are you?".

Hikaru: "Where almost there!. But Karou I want you to surprise Hikari".

Karou: "That's not a problem brother!".

(Finally they have arrive)

Haruhi: "Hey Hikaru,the mansion is empty...where are they and its so dark".

Hikaru: "I don't know?".

Hikari: "Mom where are they?".

Haruhi: "I don't know but let just go inside". When they went inside it was dark and there werent any people. When Hikaru turned on the lights everyone said surprise!, and all the guess said happy birthday to Hikari!. Then the guess all started dancing and, Haruhi went dancing with Karou,Hikaru went dancing with his mom,Hikari went dancing with other girls,and of curse the host club is here. Haruhi change person to dance with Tamaki,then to Hunny,to Mori,to Kyoya,then to Hikari.

Hikaru: "excuse me but I think its my turn". Hikaru went up to Hikari and Haruhi who dancing together. Hikari smiled and bowed down then went to Hunny to eat cake. Hikaru and Haruhi went dancing and started talking.

Hikaru: "So Haruhi when where going to tell everyone about are mirage AGAIN".

Haruhi: "Don't worry were going to say at the end of Hikari's party".

As the party ended Hikaru announce there mirrage before they go home.

Hikaru: "Can I all of you have your attention please". All the guest looked to him.

Hikaru: "First of all I would like to thank all of you for coming to my son's birthday party Hikari. Now that the party ended...I have a huge announcement that some of you might get surprise. Well...me and Haruhi are getting married again". All the people were surprise and the Hiatichan family and so does the host club especially Tamaki.

Hikaru: "Umm...yes that all of it". Then the host club,the Hitachin family went to them and hugged them,then Hikari hugged them tightly with a wide and excitement in there faces.

(After the party ended,Its morning time! a lot of preparations to do for the weeding!)

It was 10:30 am and Hikari got up early and went to his parents room.

Hikari: "Mom,dad! Wake up!". Hikari went up and down in the bed to wake Hikaru and Haruhi up.

Haruhi: "Ugh..what is it Hikari?".

Hikari: "Isnt the day that were going to prepare for your mirage?".

Hikaru: "Well yes but..." Hikaru got up and rub his eyes and got interrupted by his brother.

Karou: "Ohh! Hikaru my brother you need to wake up!. Its going to be a busy day to day...you to Haurhi". Karou slammed the door so hard that everyone were surprised.

Finally they woked up. Then sat in the huge glassed table and discussing about the mirage.

Karou: "Ok so we need a lot of things for the mirage. We need invitations,flowers,church,a party after the mirage,and a gown for Haruhi".

Haruhi: "Wait I only want a simple weeding".

Hikaru: "Yeah Haruhi is right we need to do it a simple weeding since we have only like one day to prepare everything".

Karou: "Ok fine we will do it simple".

Haruhi: "Also Karou I don't want a lot of people in the weeding".

Karou: "Well, how many guest should we invite?". They think for a minute,

Haruhi: "Um I guess only...about 35 people...what do you think Hikaru?". Haruhi looked at Hikaru then Hikaru looked back at her.

Hikaru: "...mmm 35 guest would be okay. Karou list the guest that are important and the ones are not important dont invite them".

Karou: "That's mean but ok. So who will be in charged of the weeding dress?".

Hikaru: "I will!". Hikaru looked at Haruhi then smiled at her. Then Karou list Hikaru who is going to be in charged for the weeding dress.

Karou: "who will be the in charged of the church and the flowers?". They looked at each other and said Kyoya at the same time.

Karou: "Okay Kyoya it is. Then I'll be in charged of the invitations".

Haruhi: "Wait! What about me?".

Hikaru: "Well you cant do anything because they are going to prepare you for the weeding. Which means make up,and all of that stuff. I already told them you don't need those,your already beautiful with make up". Haruhi blushed, then Karou interrupted,

Karou: "Okay! Lets get moving and prepare for the weeding!".

WAAAA! its a long chapter and Hikari's birthday ended and It's time for weeding! I'm so excited! And sorry for the late chapter. Anyways this story is going to end and like I said I might put a sequel in this story if more people will comment. So I hope you like the chapter and see you in the next chaptie! by the way All of my stories I'm ALSO putting them in my blog! .com/ please check my blog and comment if you like it!...ok GOOD! night!


	10. The weeding and the end

Hello! People! This is my 10th chapter which means is the end chapter :'( It sad to say but yes it is. Okay lets stop chit chatting before I cry :'( and start the chapter! :D

(Ready...set...preparations begin!)

Its a very busy day for the host club,preparing for Hikaru and Haruhi weeding. Kyoya who was in charge of the flowers and the decoration for church has already done it in one day. Mori who was in charge of...well...just watching Honey :D. Then Honey who is in charge of the deserts!,and Tamaki is in charge of the guest. For Karou who is in charged with the invitations and for his brother. See its really busy and they better done it!. Haruhi and Renge arrive at the salon.

Hami: "Hello you must be Lady Haruhi?."

Haruhi: "Uh yes I am."

Hami: "This way lady Haruhi. Master Karou wants us to make you pretty for your weeding". Haruhi smiled as they went in.

Renge: "Haruhi I cant wait for this weeding!. At first you were a cross dresser when you were in Ouran,then you set free the twins,then Hikaru fell in love with you,then mirage again!. What a love romance!." Renge said with an excitement voice.

Haruhi: "I know, and I'm happy cause now our family will be together again." Haruhi smiled at Renge.

Hami: "Ok lady Haruhi were going to start putting make on you."

(Hikaru and Karou)

Ammi: "Master Hikaru it time".

Hikaru: "Okay." Hikaru went inside with a weeding suit made by Karou 3 . When Hikaru was done he went out. The tux was black with a blue neck tie,and there was blue flower. His hair was still the same but the color was different, and it was a black hair.

Karou: "What do you think brother?. Isnt it awesome!."

Hikaru: "Yeah it is,I like it Karou!". Hikaru hugged Karou.

Hikaru: "Are you crying brother?."

Karou: "No just tears of joy Hikaru. At last your family is going to be together after 4 years. I'm happy for you brother. But make sure you take care of your family if you don't want to happen it again."

Hikaru: "Yes I would take care of them. I love them so much Karou and I could live without them." Karou hugged Hikaru again.

(8:15 pm)

Everyone arrive at the church and Karou,Hikaru,host club members,and families was already there waiting for the bride.

Tamaki: "Hikaru! You better take care of Haruhi! And if you hurt her again,I'm going to kill you!."

Hikaru: "Calm down boss,I wont hurt her I love her so much."

Hunny: "Hika-chan! I'm so happy for you!." Hunny went to hug Hikaru then Mori hugged him.

Kyoya: "Well this is really a romantic story for you." Kyoya said with a cool voice :D

Hikaru: "Thank you Kyoya." Hikaru smiled at him. The twins parents come up to him and hugged him and Haruhi's dad too.

(10 minutes later Haruhi wast still in the church)

Hikaru: "Karou!. Wheres Haruhi?. Why isnt she still her? She suppose to be here like 5 minutes ago!." Hikaru said with a worried voice.

Karou: "Calm down Hikaru I'm sure there just late."

Tamaki: "The bride is here!." Tamaki yelled. Every went in to there position.

The door went open and there was Haruhi wearing a weeding dress that Hikaru design. A white weeding dress that sparkles with a white bow in her sides. Her hair was long and curled with a beautiful white clip and her hand was a red rose. Her make up wasn't too much it was perfect on her. Then she walked for ward with Hikari who was wearing the same tux as Hikaru. Hikaru's hands were shaking and Karou said with a low voice to calm down. Haruhi went to Hikaru and she smiled. Then Hikaru took her hands and put it in his arms.

(As the weeding almost ended)

"Hikaru Hitachin you may now kiss your bride." Hikaru looked at Haruhi them smiled,and kissed her passionately. Then every one clapped there hands :D.

As the weeding ended they went to a fancy restaurant.

Tamaki: "Excuse me Lady Haruhi Hitachin,would like you to dance with me?". Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi: "Of curse Tamaki." Haruhi took his hands and they began dancing. Then Kyoya took her hands and danced with her,then Mori,Hunny,Karou and Hikari.

Haruhi: "Ugh I'm so tired. I need to take some fresh air." Haruhi went outside and looked at the sky. Then Hikaru saw her and snaked his arms around her.

Hikaru: "Exhausted Haruhi?." Haruhi turned around and put her arms around his neck.

Haruhi: "Yea." Haruhi smiled at him.

Hikaru: "Haruhi I promised to never let you go and I will take care of you and Hikari. I'm sorry if you suffered for 4 years and back then I was stupid. Now your here marrying the guy who made you suffured." Hikaru looked at Haruhi's eyes with sadness.

Haruhi: "Hikaru that was the past and now its the presence. I married you again because I love you so much and I couldn't live with out you,me and Hikari." Haruhi smiled at Hikaru. Hikaru smiled at her and lowered his head and they kissed passionately and it was a beautiful weeding and the two lovers night ended with a happy ending.

~THE END~

Omg! I cant belive it! The story ended and I was crying while typing the end of the story :'( . I'm really happy that I finished my first ever fanfiction story,and I'm so happy!. I would also like to thank my cousin Ellie who read my stories and supported me with my stories. She really loved my story. Thank you Ellie! 3 and also for the viewers who read my first fanction story. I hoped you guyz liked it!. I know it sad but dont worry even though I wont make sequel I will make an short epilouge and I wont post it in here but I will post it in my blog .com/ I will post the blog in a few days. Umm oh yes! I have good news to all of you! Since the story has ended I'm making my second story and this time it will be HikaruXHaruhiXTamaki and the chapters will be long. The title of it is "We belong to each other". I guess thats it. Thank you everyone!


	11. Epilogue

Hello everyone! Sorry but I have decided to make an epilogue for this since my cousin's b-day is to day and she likes my story and this is a present for her!. 3 3

After the weeding the the family Hitachiin lived in there own house. Hikaru ran around trying to catch Akiro there second son. Yeah after there mirage they went honeymoon then few months Haruhi got pregnant again and Akiro was born. "Akiro Hitachiin comeback here!." Hikaru ran around the mansion trying to catch Akiro. "No! You have to catch me first daddy!." Akiro ran to the couch then went under the table. Akiro Hitachiin 5 years old. Finally Hikari was home from school and saw his dad and Akiro chasing each other. Hikari was already in High school.

Hikari smiled and called Akiro, "Akiro!." Akiro stopped and ran to his big brother. "Big brother!." Akiro hugged him. "Oh Hikari your home!." said Hikaru. "Yeah,and wheres mom?." Hikari looking around. "She left so early dint even woke me up." Hikaru said in a sad voice. "I haven't seen her since this morning,and I missed her." Hikaru sat in the couch looking sad. Then the door open again and Haruhi was home. "Hey guys I'm home!." Before Hikari and Akiro get to Haruhi,Hikaru ran with speed and hug her. "Haruhi! Welcome home! I miss you!." "Ow! Okay Hikaru I've been gone for 30 minutes only." Haruhi chuckled. "Hey mom where have you been?." asked Hikari. "Mommy!." Akiro ran to her. "Well I dint feel so good this morning so have to to the hospital for check up." Harhi sat on the couch. "Well are you okay?." Hikaru asked. "Yea." Haruhi smiled.

~~~~~dinner timeee~~~

As they sat on the table Haruhi spoke up. "So Hikari how was school?." "It was fine." Hikari smiled. "Hikaru and Akiro how were you too doing while me and Hikari were gone?." "Um were doing good,and we dint brake anything." Hikaru and Akiro smiled. "It looks like our family are getting bigger." said Haruhi as she eat her food. "Not really I wanted at least one girl in this family. We have allot of boys." Hikaru smiled. "Welll...what If I told you I'm pregnant?". Everyone stop eating and looked at Haruhi. "Are you serious?." Hikaru asked. Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Where going to have a baby girl!." Hikaru jumped out of his sear and hug Haruhi and twirl her around. "Dad! Be careful! Mom is pregnant!". Hikari stopped his dad. "Oh yes sorry." "I cant wait to have a little sister!." Hikari hugged her mom. "Mommy is that mean I will have a cute little sister and I can play with her?." Akiro asked. "Well yes...but you cant treat her as a toy." Hikaru called Kaoru about the good news,then Kaoru called Tamaki,then Tamaki called Kyoya,then Kyoya called Hunny,then Hunny called Mori. XD

~~~nighty night~~

Hikari and Akiro went to there rooms and Haruhi and Hikaru went to there room. "Hey Haruhi..how did you get pregnant anyways?...I mean I don't remember where having you know...but I do remember for Akiro?." Hikaru aked as he came out in the bathroom. "Wha?...ummm...why are you asking this questions?...I'm going to sleep." Haruhi went to the bed and lay down. Then Hikaru went to her. "Haruhi.." Haruhi turned around facing Hikaru. "Yes?." asked Haruhi. "I love you." Hikaru kissed her. "I know that now go to sleep." Haruhi turned around again. "Haruhi dint you just heard me?,,I said I love you." "Well what do you want me suppose to say?." Haruhi asked. "Your suppose to answer it!." Hikaru getting mad. "Okay I love you too. Now good night." Haruhi turned back again. "Ugh!." Hikaru was getting mad and turned around to the other way. Then Haruhi turned around again. "Hikaru." "What?." Hikaru turned around facing her and Haruhi kissed him. "I love you." Haruhi smiled,then Hikaru kissed her again.

~~~~six month later~~

"Hurry Hikaru!. the baby is coming out!." Haruhi and Hikaru went to the hospital. After of along push finally a beautiful baby girl was born!. "Congratulation Mrs and Mr Hitachiin! A healthy young baby girl!." Haruhi smiled and took the baby. Of course everyone was also there. "Haruhi-chan shes so cute!." Hunny sempai jumped. "Oh my goodness! Another princess has been born!." Tamaki squeals. "Haruhi what are you going to name her?." asked Kyoya. "We should name her Mira." Kaoru suggested. "No we should name her Suzi." Hikaru said as he sat with Haruhi. "I would like to name her Kotoko." Haruhi smiled at the baby. "Thats perfect Haru-chan!"

~~~At the mansion~~

"Welcome to your new home Kotoko!" Haruhi gave the baby to Hikaru. Then Hikari and Akiro ran down stairs. "Mom shes so cute! Just like you!." Hikari took the baby from Hikaru. "Be careful honey." "I wanna see her too." Akiro grabbed his brother shirt.

Finally as the days past by,all of them were playing with Kotoko and she was 1 year old already. Hikaru and Haruhi smiled at them as they were playing and giving gifts to Kotoko. Then Hikaru looked at Haruhi and Kissed her cheeck and Haruhi smiled.

Hikari Hitachiin: Older brother / First year / red hair just like Hikaru hair style / Brown eyes / Look like Hikaru. / likes to study

Akito Hitachiin: Nest older brother / elementary / red hair /brown eyes / likes to play games.

Kotoko Hitachiin: The youngest baby girl / still 1 year old/ brown hair/eyes just like Hikaru.

~~the end~~~~ hope you enjoy it!


End file.
